


Mr. Robot

by TheRomanDweller



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Thranduil - Freeform, thrandolas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacktivism. Legolas hacks his father's banking corp. (was not proofread)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas meets an online stranger. Thranduil tries too hard to sound relevant to his new online crush.

Title: A Way Out of Loneliness  
[[Legolas hacks his father's company. The largest banking corporation in the world, The Mirkwood Banking Corp.]]

To end his boredom, Thranduil joined an online chatroom. It was the weekend, and Tauriel, his CTO and secretary of many years, had all the functions, systems, and managing under control. Now Thranduil was left  spending his weekends in leisure, after he became the CEO and head of the board of directors of the greatest company in the world (a Fortune 500 Blue chip company), he had seen his work hours lessen even when his stress levels had increased from his high-pressure job. His work load should have increased, but working in the business world has its contradictions. 

He was not responsible for his son anymore, though he missed him terribly. Legolas was off to university in UC Berkeley to study finance, like his father. And after college, Legolas aimed to join the armed forces. Thranduil only saw his son a couple of days a year, which was, during the holidays, and on birthdays. Thranduil did everything he could to keep his son in New York, but in the end, he couldn't make him stay. One could say that Legolas was predisposed to his flights of fancy and silly whims. In reality, Thranduil couldn't lock him up. Thranduil couldn't do that to him. Thranduil finally let go of his son after he realized his reach. More specifically, after he had a successful merger with the BOTFA Company. It wasn't really a merger per say, more of like, a covert hostile takeover, and acquisition, and winning was what Thranduil did. Legolas used to work for the BOTFA Company but then decided to resign when he found out that Thranduil was buying the company he worked at. 

That day was a very mind numbingly boring day. And tomorrow would be no exception. So, just like any adult man with a computer, Thranduil went online and searched for a good chatroom populated with decent human beings. Loneliness had urged the older man to socialize, be it in anonymity. 

He found the one he liked and somewhat approved off and then he created his username, then uploaded a very tempting photo of him. Though his face was hidden by a tie tied around his eyes and uppder half of his face. 

After he filtered out the age range of the people he would have possible interests with, he went into a chatroom. Thranduil worked on creating his chatroom profile. Meanwhile Legolas dropped a "Stiegler or Derrida?" message in the general chat room followed by "PM me" into someone else's inbox. Usually, only people who have studied these metaphysics authors would know who these authors were. This allowed Legolas to communicate with somewhat highly intelligent people. He wanted to make his interests known, and he avoided talking to anyone he deemed uneducated or deplorable. LEgolas had a side to him that was clearly from his father.

On the other side of the country, Legolas, in his UC Berkeley dorm was procrastinating, instead of studying for his finals. He had decided to forego and f*ck studying altogether. He opened his laptop and turned on his CyberSavage VPN, as to not let chat room creepers know his IP address, or god forbid, his exact location. He also liked to encrypt or hash his messages and communications. Legolas, the smart person that he was, never gave out his personal information and he always covered his face. He guarded his true identity like a jealous secret. Though, he had a profile pic of himself, with no shirt on, his abs really were enough to use for washing, and his face was covered by a V for Vendetta mask. Legolas was one of the rude boys of the Internet. It was in the middle of the night when Legolas stumbled upon a user who's profile looked so much like his father. Though he couldn't tell the identity of the profile picture because half of the face was covered by a business tie. 

The tag line of the hot older man's profile is: "'If the whole universe has no meaning, we should never have found out that it has no meaning: just as, if there were no light in the universe and therefore no creatures with eyes, we should never know it was dark. Dark would be without meaning.' The fact that we are searching for the truth means there might be truth out there." Legolas finished reading the About Me box of the stranger and he was amused as to how hard that stranger was trying to sound so philosophical. The young blond laughed and thought it was interesting. Legolas detested anyone who were overly logocentric. So the young teen decided that he would play a trick on this very logocentric stranger. 

A smile slowly formed on Legolas' young face. One of Thranduil's interests were listed as "Fyodor Dostoyevsky, a good, strong Dorwinion, and some other things". Though Legolas didn't know it at the time that that anonymous profile was really his father. Legolas clicked on the "Add To Friend's List" icon, and simply left it at that. His heart felt a little light and warm and inexplicably drawn to this online stranger. So the foolish young lad that he was, Legolas sent that hot looking stranger an awkward message, which contained the words, "Dostoyevsky eh? Nice." Legolas wanted to come across to the stranger that he was on his intellectual level. He wanted to let the other know that he knew all those philosophers, literary figures, and metaphysics authors. Legolas liked teasing and messing with overly structured intellectual sticklers. 

And all of a sudden, it somewhat shocked Legolas to get an instant reply from the man, even when there were many other strangers in the chat room that were trying to message and get Legolas' attention. He ignored them all and focused all his attention to this one older man who kinda looked like his father. "Yes, wanna have fun with logistics?" was Thranduil's coy reply. He hoped to still be relevant and appealing to a way younger person, who looked like a college student. Thranduil scrolled through the young man's profile that looked very much like his son legolas, though all the young stranger's photo was covered by a mask or some other tactic to hide away the person's identity, though it did not hide the young man's very aesthetically pleasing physique. Without covering his shoulders, abs, and legs, Legolas managed to create a very tempting picture indeed. Though, his calvins covered the more sensitive areas of his body. 

"What about metaphysics, I'm not much into philosophs. But I might be persuaded if you're hot enough..." Legolas boldly responded as he clicked the reply button and sent the message in inbox. 

Legolas went over what he sent again, and internally berated himself. He had wished to take it back and instead wished he had greeted the older and smouldering stranger with a simple hi or hello, or even a request to chat, instead he sounded nerdy and desperate. He was supposed to mess with the intelligent stranger, and not proposition him, but the young student couldn't help it. He sighed and slumped back down his desk chair. Then he let his shoulders fall back and he leaned back against his chair in consternation. He wondered if he should have responded with a meme instead. 

It took Legolas ten minutes just to form a second but simple and cheeky response of, "You might be evidence that there is something beyond space-time". The young college student was a geek through and through and he couldn't help but flirt with nerdy pick up lines. As Legolas clicked "send", something unexpected happened. 

Thranduil, after he stood up and got himself a glass of moet sat on his chair and came back down to his laptop, then read a very inciting message from the younger stranger. He did have an affinity for nerdy, young guys, Thranduil smiled and laughed a little under his breath. He secretly liked those nerdy jokes. He's never really felt this giddy since he was but a young adolescent. All that Thranduil replied was a smiley face. Gods, it had been a long time since Thranduil used emojis, he felt like a younger dorkier version of himself. It had been a long time since someone flirted with him in such an endearing way. The message he got from the young stranger was so refreshing. 

"Let's cut to the chase. I like you, you like me. Or at least my body. Let's share pics...f*ck metaphysics and these nerdy one liners" was Legolas' very bold, daring and prompt reply. All Legolas really wanted was to see more of this immaculate creature and be a part of this stranger's interesting world, even if it's the virtual world of an online chat room.

Thranduil detected a hint of impatience from the young stranger's end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch Mr. Robot?

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Robot inspired fanfic


End file.
